A Journey to the Unknown
by Zackary's Father
Summary: Guess what, we are working on the story now so update will be soon. A short story about Zexy and Marly! Not done yet, but it will most likly have 5-7 chapters!
1. The Beginning

A Journey to the Unknown

Chapter I: The beginning

Zexion's POV

Well it's another day, I am stuck looking for a pair of jeans. How hard can it be to get some fucking jeans? Well I will be stuck for a while. Hey I wonder if any of my _friends_ have them, they aren't really my friends or anything; I wouldn't be caught dead with someone else. My parents would kill me! Today's turning out to be a drag. My favorite make-up store is out of business. I ran out of money. Plus my lucky cat just died. Well maybe I should be with my cat since my luck just ran out. I just wish that my crush would love me, which is why I bought the lucky cat, so my crush would love me. "Damn!" I yelled. The store lady started to come over, and I don't think well under pressure so I did what first came to mind, run! I was out of there before you could even say Xemnas.

Marluxia's POV

God that make-up store went out of business. Fudge, that's where the make-up I bought to impress my girlfriend, was. Oh my god, well at least I have two hundred bucks left. Maybe I'll look for some jeans. Maybe that will impress Larxene for me. Oh god, if I don't impress her she will want something in particular. That ain't pretty. Well I think that store looks fine. Maybe I can actually find a pair of jeans in my size. Hey is that… no it can't be Zexion. Maybe I'll say hi and see if he can help me look for some jeans. His name is Zexion I hope…

Zexion's POV

Oh wow, I think I just ran past Marluxia, I hope he didn't hear me cuss in that store, I think there was kids near me that are in 1st grade. "Hi um… Zexion," said a familiar voice. I nearly jumped 10 inches off the ground, actually I did jump 9.99999999. I think that it is Marluxia. As I turned around I saw some pink hair, "Oh god," I thought. "Hello Marluxia," I said, I hope he doesn't think it is strange I know his name, despite the fact we barely met. "Um, Zexion I have a question, can you help me find a pair of jeans in my size please?" "Oh god," I thought "I must be blushing by now, I hope not, not in front of my crush." I almost ran away, but I didn't, because if I did then that would leave a terrible impression, now wouldn't it? So I said "Sure, if you buy me lunch."

Marluxia's POV

HE just asked me if I would buy HIM lunch. Oh my Fudging God. I know Larxene is my girlfriend, but I said "Sure, why not. It could be fun." "Where do you think is the best place to shop for jeans?" "Definitely not that place," he said pointing toward the place where _**EVERYBODY**_ shops for jeans. "Okay, how about that place," I said pointing at the place that _**NOBODY**_ shops at. "Yes that's the perfect place," said Zexion. "Wow," Marluxia thought "that place Zexion said no to is packed!" "Yet this one isn't, in fact I see no one in this store, but five hundred in the other. "Well Zexion, what can you tell me about this place?" "Well…" he started to cry. "Oh no Zexion, um, come to the bathroom with me." I just wanted to lick those tears off his face! That's bad considering I have a girlfriend already. "Okay Zexion?" "Ookay," sniffled Zexion. Marluxia picked up Zexion and carried him to the bathroom, despite the weird looks from other people. Marluxia went into a stall sat down and put Zexion on his lap. Now Zexion what is the matter? "Nothing, I'm okay now," Zexion said. "That's good; I don't want you to cry."

Zexion's POV

My god I just want to kiss Marluxia, he carried me all the way to the bathroom. Now I am on his lap, I could sleep right here right now. Maybe I will go to sleep, but make it look like I passed out! All of a sudden Zexion stopped moving and passed out (went to sleep). "OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!" "ZEXION ARE YOU OKAY!!!" "Its okay Marluxia its okay no need to panic you will be fine Zexion… OH MY GOD HE'S NOT MOVING!" "What should I do?" His phone… _beep beep beep…_contacts hmm the first on the list! His name is Axel. _Now calling Axel. _"Yo Zexy, sup," said Axel. "Umm… Axel this is not Zexion." "OMFG, your Marly, WU," said Axel. "Marly is too girly it's Marluxia, but Zexion passed out can you come to the mall?" said Marluxia. "Well, is he in your arms, or on your lap?" Axel asked. "Yes why… wait are you saying… OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!" said Marluxia. "I'm not saying anything, except when I'm with him he always passes out on my lap," replied Axel. "Oh… my bad, _sigh,_" said Marluxia. "What's wrong you like him?" challenged Axel. "WHAT… no I have a girlfriend. But what should I do?" asked Marluxia. "Well I'll be there; you're in the bathroom, on the left side and in stall number 5? Axel asked. "Yes how did you know, well never mind just get here," said Marluxia. "I knew because Zexion's my boyfriend, I never lose sight of him… or I just track him, so what," said Axel.

Marluxia's POV

Oh my god, Axel almost found out… well I'm going home, I'll leave Zexion here so I don't cry in front of either of them… we will place Zexion on the floor and I'm Outta here. He opened the stall. "OH MY GOD AXEL, since you're here I'm going to leave okay." "Not so fast pretty boy, I want answers," he said. He grabbed Marluxia and pinned him to the wall. "Let go of me," he said kicking him in the crotch, and shoving him off, then running. Axel grabbed his foot and yanked him. He stepped on Axels' hand with his other foot (Axel felt a heel, a pointy one at that). Then got out of there so fast you couldn't even say Xemnas.

Vexen's POV

"Well today's a very pleasant day, Marluxia isn't here, that makes it better, and his pink hair is annoying…_ DING-DING-DING-DONG. _"I hope that isn't Marluxia," he thought. "VEXEN I KNOW YOUR IN THERE, I'M COMING IN!!!" yelled Marluxia. "Oh fuck," said Vexen. "Marluxia you can go suck a dick," said Vexen. "Fine if I'm not wanted I'll leave," said Marluxia. "No I was kidding come on in, make yourself at home, not really at home, but make yourself comfortable," said Vexen. "Vexen I have a problem, okay," Marluxia said coming in crying, "Okay I have a girlfriend, I like another guy, but he has a boyfriend that I want to kill. "Is this about Zexion, and his boyfriend Axel, that we all know you wouldn't like him, because he gets extremely horny at times," asked Vexen. "Yeah… well, how do you solve this… problem of mine?" asked Marluxia. "Well I would just tell Zexion you love him take him on a date, get married in Las Vegas, hook up Axel and Larxene, or I wouldn't mind if you killed Axel and hooked me up with Larxene," said Vexen. "YOU LIKE MY EX!" yelled Marluxia. "Your calling her you're ex already," asked Vexen. Marluxia started crying some more. "Oh god did I say something, I'm so sorry," said Vexen. He went over and started rubbing Marluxia's back. "No its okay…I already… _wail_… _sniffle…sob…sniffle…sniffle…_broke up…with her…_sobbing._ _DING-DING-DING-DONG. _"Come in," yelled Vexen smiling. "Hi Vexen," said a very familiar voice… Zexion's voice. Marluxia was shocked… he just sat there and just kept crying. "OMFG," yelled Zexion as he entered the room. "Are you okay Marluxia," asked Zexion. He ran over and hugged Marluxia. "It's okay, everything's okay, don't worry," he said. "I'll go and get something to eat, how does spaghetti sound?" said Vexen. "_Sniffle _sniffle no I told Zexion I would buy him lunch," sobbed Marluxia. "Don't worry about it," said Zexion. "I didn't even help you pick out jeans, besides you don't look like you want to go anywhere," said Zexion "_sniff sniff _Okay, maybe I should go home now," said Marluxia. "No don't go, I want you to stay," said Vexen. "Yeah," said Zexion "I want you to stay too." "God now I have to stay, if you would excuse me… he ran to the door. "Ha, it's locked you fuckers!" exclaimed a familiar voice. "Axel we don't have time for this, let him go if he wants to," yelled Zexion to the plant. "WHAT IN THE WORLD!?" said Marluxia. "Axel is hiding behind the plant in the torture room," said Zexion. "THE TORTURE ROOM!" said Vexen. He grabbed Marluxia and threw him at the plant.


	2. Torture

A Journey to the Unknown

Chapter II: Torture

Axel's POV

Wow I think that is Marluxia! I think they threw him in here because they didn't want him to leave. "Hey is that you Marluxia?" Axel yelled. "No, it's Roxas," said a very unfamiliar voice. "OMFGWTFIR," asked Axel sadly (because he didn't know a Roxas). "I the fuck is Roxas," said the voice. "Are you blond?" asked Axel. "Cause if you are your defiantly Charlie, if you don't wear glasses and have, its either brown or blue eyes I can't remember," asked Axel. "We are playing guess who aren't we?" Axel asked. "Okay, I am a blond with blue eyes, and I don't wear glasses, I wear lots of black and white," said Roxas. "Do you have pigtails?" asked Axel. "No my hair is spiky and I am fourteen, and I am a size twenty and a half, my shoes are size six in women's," said Roxas. "I know who you are, you're my great great great great great great great great great grandma aren't you?" said Axel. "You sound just like her _Marluxia_," said Axel. "Fine, but do you really not know Roxas, he is a friend of mine, and girls just LOVE him," said Marluxia. "So _Marly_ are you going to the prom tomorrow, I mean you just dumped your girlfriend?" asked Axel. "OH FUDGE! That's tomorrow really!" asked Marluxia. "I mean shit, you might have to go with your friend Roxas, Larxene might go with that new British guy that's coming tomorrow… "BRITISH GUY!" yelled Marluxia. "Yeah there is supposed to be a British guy named Luxord I think, he's going to be in Zexion's class," said Axel. "Oh fuck I forgot to ask Zexion to the prom," said Axel. "Bye bye May, Mary, or Marly, whichever it was," said Axel. "Hey," Marluxia yelled, where is my cell? "Hey who's Bill I should call him," said Axel

Roxas's POV

Man, Marly is late. He should be here by now. "Oh he said he'd at least call me. _Beautiful Soul started to play._ "WU," said a voice on the other end. "Umm… who the FUCK are you?" said Roxas. "Hiya Bill, you having a sunny day," asked Axel. "My name is not Bill, who are you and why do you have Marly's phone?" challenged Roxas. "I'm Axel, hey are you Marluxia's friend, cause I'm looking for a Roxas," asked Axel. "Hehe… I am a friend of Marly and I am a blond with blue eyes, and I don't wear glasses, I wear lots of black and white, also my hair is spiky and I am fourteen, and I am a size twenty and a half, my shoes are size six in women's," said Roxas. "OMFG you want to go to the prom with me?" asked Axel. "I may be able to, if Marly doesn't show up… wait aren't you going with Sexy… I mean Zexy," asked Roxas. "Hell no, I would rather go with you," said Axel. "Really… I mean we haven't even met, and I could go with ANY girl in the WHOLE TOWN, of even WORLD!" said Roxas. "Oh Roxas, are you saying you would much rather go with a girl than a boy?" said Axel. "NO, I never said that you red haired man you," replied Roxas. "So you will go with me?" asked Axel. "Okay fine I'll go with you but I am NOT dancing with you," said Roxas. Oh my god Axel is so hot I just want to have sex with him, but I never would. "Okay?" "Hey want to come over, we are all at Vexen's house, including Marluxia, but he's having sex with Zexion, my ex, right now," asked Axel. "Umm… the only person I would know is Marly… can we invite my friends?" asked Roxas. "Sure it's not my house but… who the hell cares, really Vexen probably won't mind one bit, and I can pick you up!!" said Axel. "No it's fine one of my friends can drive all six of them, I'll call Lexaeus," said Roxas.

Xigbar POV

Yo is that my cell, better answer it… oh it wasn't. Me ears… I mean my ears are playing jokes on me. They can't pull my leg. Haha I'm Xigbar that's why. Now my phone is ringing. WU, oh hi Roxy. Duh it's Xiggy. What did you expect? No ha fat chance that bastard is going to show in my house again! Oh well okay. Lexy may drive Okay… I'll call that bastard right now. Uh huh. Yep. Bye. _BEEP BEEP._ _Now calling That Bastard… _That's right you better call that Bastard. Hey Bas- I mean Xaldin. Go to Lex's house Uh huh, bye. That was easy. Dem… wake up get a shirt on we are heading to Lex's house. Now let's call him. Here Dem… you can listen. _BEEP BEEP. Now calling Big Ass Boy. _Hey Big As- I mean Lex. I was wondering if you could drive five of us to some guy named Vixen's house. "You mean Vexen, correct?" Lexaeus asked very very very very very very very slowly………………………… Yeah just say I if you will drive us five. "My… semi…-truck… broke… down… yester… day…evening… but… I… "Okay see you at your house bye!" Xigbar cut in.

Demyx's POV

Yea we get to go to Lexy's house. We may even get to ride in a car! _So all five make it to Lexaeus's house. "_So where is your semi?" asked Roxas. "WellitbrokedownyesterdaysoIhadtobuyanewcarsoIboughtaBarbiejeep, itsoutback, itevenhasalicenseplate2985746264850274936493isn'tthatamazing?"said Lexaeus very very fast. "OMFG, you spoke quickly!" said Xigbar. "Oh sorry Dem." "That's okay." _They all go out back and try to fit in his Barbie jeep. _"Good enough," said Xigbar, as they hit the road. "LEXAEUS HAVE TO GO POTTY," said Lexaeus. "Well you have to wait; I can see his house park it." "LEXAEUS CAN'T WAIT, HE ON HIS PERIOD!" yelled Lexaeus. "Umm… can't only girls have periods?" asked Demyx. "Yeah, oops wrong house, Demyx go with whatever Lexy says okay?" said Roxas. "ME PULLING OVER NOW," yelled Lexaeus. He pulled the jeep over into some trees. Lexaeus pulled out a pad and walked about a centimeter away from the jeep and pulled his pants down, he ripped off the old pad and applied the new. OKAYS LEXAEUS ALL BETTER!" exclaimed Lexaeus. "HEY THAT THE BOX WITH THE TRIANGLE ON TOP!" said Lexaeus. "YES!" Demyx yelled. They all literally jumped out of the jeep and ran to the door. "Greetings to all," yelled Axel running up to them. He grabbed Roxas and spun him around and around and around. I ran to Marly and grabbed him and hugged and hugged and hugged. "Demyx get off." "Okay," I said. "Hey Roxie and Xaldin, Xigbar, Lexaeus," said Marluxia. "Roxas, Xaldin, Xigbar, and Lexaeus," said Zexion. "ARE _you _Vexen?" I asked. "No Vexen's inside making reindeer cookies," replied Zexion. "COOKIES! OMFG!" I yelled running inside. I ran to the kitchen and looked for a man. Vexen was making cookies the size of me and he was putting some in the oven. "Hi you must be … Roxas maybe," said Vexen. "No silly Vixen do I look blond to you?" I asked. "My name is Vexen, not Vixen and yes you are blond," yelled Vexen. I ran out of the room and told Xigbar what Vixen said. "First of all I think its Vexen, second you are only part blond, the rest of your hair is a light brown… now take me to this mean _old _man," said Xigbar. "Okay," I said, bringing him to the kitchen and _accidently _sticking my middle finger up at him. "NOW WHY DID YOU HURT MY LITTLE DEMY?" yelled Xigbar. "Well it's not my fault I didn't know his name damnit I would have called him Demyx if I would have known," complained Vexen. "Why did you say he was blond?" challenged Xigbar. "Because he is damnit he is probably and natural brown but dyed his hair blond or something stupid like that," said Vexen. I started crying and Xiggy said "This is his natural hair colors, he just styled it all by himself. "Maybe he should become a hair stylist," said Zexion walking in. I ran over and hugged Zexion. "That's the nicest thing someone has said to me all day!" "Those are the cutest shoes I've seen all day," said Zexion. "Really," I said. "Hell ya, I love seeing families this close," said Zexion. "None of us are related, but Xiggy and me," I said. "Have you like memorized the dictionary or something, you have excellent grammar," said Zexion. "What does that mean Xiggy," I asked. "He is joking," said Xigbar tackling Zexion and almost punching him, but Marluxia walked in."OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING XIGGY!" yelled Xaldin? "He's trying to rape me!" cried Zexion. "What does rape mean Xal?" I asked. "It means he is trying to force sex upon me!" yelled Zexion, by now he was crying. Marluxia went to Xigbar and picked him up off of Zexion, put him down picked up Zexion and carried him to Vexen's room. On the way in Zexion secretly shut and locked the door from the outside.

Marluxia's POV

Oh my god an excuse to bring him to Vexen's room. _Sigh._ "Zexion its okay, don't worry… Xiggy is gone… besides he is already married to Demyx," I cooed. "If you say so, will you sleep with me just to be sure Xigbar doesn't come back?" asked Zexion. OH MY GOD I thought… good old Zexy. He really knows how to ask a very sexy question. "Sure… it could be fun," I said. "I just have to change, but I can change in here," I said with a smirk on my face. Oh… he is blushing I should torture him. "I really don't like where this is going Marluxia, I hope you found a new girlfriend or boyfriend," said Zexion. "No I haven't, but I was joking about changing in here… why are you blushing?" I challenged. "It's just the heat don't worry" said Zexion smirking. "Sure it is… want to go to the prom with me tomorrow?" I asked. "If you have sex with me," Zexion said. Lifelong dream coming true. "Sure, I will!" I said. "Will you enjoy it, because I don't want to have sex with you if you won't enjoy it?" said Zexion. "Duh, it's a dream come true!" I said. "Well prove it to be with a kiss, on the lips," said Zexion. "Okay," I said jumping on him and kissing him on the lips. "Fuck you Marluxia, I can't believe you would do such a thing to my boyfriend," Axel yelled coming in.


	3. Bedtime

The Journey to the Unknown

Chapter III: Bedtime

Axel's POV

I can't believe it, Marluxia actually kissed _my boyfriend_ on the lips, how dare he, this just blows my mind. Why would Zexion let him though, unless Zexion wanted him to, or he was forced? "Marluxia get off Zexion NOW," I yelled, I was mad, even though Roxas is WAY cuter than Zexion. Roxas walked in and said "Hey Axel is that Zexion, your ex?" "WHAT," yelled Zexion, "Now I'm your ex, I see how it is, once you find someone better you just dump the old, well FUCK YOU DAMNIT FUCK YOU… Wait I thought, oh sorry I thought you were Larxene… wait that's Marly's ex. Now sorry Axel never said that, I just thought you were... Roxas started crying. "OMFG, he looks sooo cute when he cries," I thought. I picked up Roxas and took him to the kitchen and started rocking him gently. I'm SO sorry he sobbed. "What you did everything right, I did dump Zexion but I love you, I always have… well ever since I met you," I said. "You have loved me for ten whole minutes! That's the longest relationship I've ever had!" said Roxas. "Well that's great!" I said "It will last for even longer!" "Here have a cookie," said Vexen. "Okay… Demyx ran in "COOKIES ARE DONE?! WHY WASN'T I IMFORMED! "Because you weren't here, anyway have a cookie," said Vexen. "YAY," they both said in union. "Okay lets all go to bed, you all have school tomorrow… well pair up, because I don't have enough rooms, Zexion and Marluxia can stay in my room, for all I know there can already be nasty fluids. EW! "Well Xiggy and I can be in a room," said Demyx. "IM COMMINGGG INNNN OKAY!" said a voice that made Roxas hide. Through the front door a man with lotsa ear piercings came in. "Ello," said a British man. "Luxord hey welcome!!!" said Vexen. Luxord and Larxene can be together, they might have fluids also. "So might Demy and Xiggy." "I'll be with Roxas," I said. "More fluid, we should bottle and sell it," said Xigbar. "Xaldin and Lexaeus," said Vexen, "your left." "More fluids," I said… "NOPE!" yelled Xaldin.

Zexion's POV

Wow he actually kissed me, I can't believe it! I just hope we skip dating and rush right in to making babies. "Screw dating let's start making babies!" said Marluxia. "Um I don't know if I feel comfortable… you know," I said. "You asked me, you said you would only go to the prom with me if we had SEX! "I was kidding to actually see if you would do it," I said. Man did he fall for that. "Fine lie to me… it leaves such a great impression on me," said Marluxia. Oh fuck, I remember at the mall where I wanted to leave such a great impression, not running away, why am I scared I got what I wanted now didn't I. Man, I need to have sex with him if I want our relationship to last. "Marluxia, if you want to have sex I will, that wasn't right lying to you," I said. I had to make things right. "Nope, I know you don't want to so I don't want you to have sex with me," said Marluxia. "But I will never feel good if I don't have sex with you, besides I will probably enjoy it," I said. "Nope I don't want to have sex with you and that's that. Well I did what first came to my mind (which wasn't run) I tackled him and stared to kiss him.

Marluxia's POV

Oh…my…god…he just jumped on ME and is KISSING ME!!! This is heaven. I fell onto the bed and put Zexion next to me… wow this will be a FUN night. "Oh I love you Zexion." I said. Zexion then started to unzip my pants. The only noise I could make was _Giggle. _"Marluxia did you just giggle?" asked Zexion. "Sorry… _hiccup," _I said. "Did you drink or eat too fast?" asked Zexion. "Nope… _burp_," I said. He took off my shirt. "Oh Marluxia your hot," Zexion told me. "Why do you like me anyway," he asked. "Well _giggle hiccup_ I think you are cute, you're smart, plus you aren't as HORNY as SOMEONE I know," I said. "Who's very horny?" he asked. "You may not believe me but, Demyx," I said. "DEMYX, wow, Xigbar's so stupid Demyx probably has sex with him every damn night," Zexion said. "Xigbar is horny too," I answered.

Xigbar's POV

"Demy you want sex tonight?" I asked. "Yup," Demyx said. "Okay," I said.

Luxord's POV

"I just met the hottest, sexiest girl in my entire life. Apparently her name is Larxene," I thought. "I just hope she likes my British accent most girls like it… but she might not. Think of something smart to say… that's it! "Ello Larxene, you look very umm…famine," I said. At least my accent makes famine sound_ uber_ cool. "Hehe… how many times have you talked to 'Ladies'?" she asked. "To tell you the truth, never, I haven't wanted to talk to any because they were ugly or not my type," I said. "Oh shit I just told her I liked her," I thought. "Oh don't worry I can read minds, and I like you too," she said. "Wow you can read minds!" I said. She is way cooler than I thought. "Yep I am wwaaaaaaay cooler than you thought, we must share a room tonight so we should get to know each other," said Larxene. "Sure!" I said. I was happy to get to know Larxene, she seemed an interesting gal," I thought. "Oh you would be surprised… I hate the 3rd week of every month, just so you know," said Larxene. "Why, is it the week of your monthly," I asked. "Wow, you know how to take a hint… and you're _BRITISH, _so I'm happy," said Larxene. "The girls at my last school didn't like my _BRITISH_ accent," I said. It was true they hated British people I didn't fit in at all. I remember the first day at that school, some girl punched me in the nose, I punched her head clear off, it did not look good at all. I proved British people were the strongest. I wonder if I will be able to go to the prom tomorrow, maybe I'll ask Larxene. "Of course I'll go to the prom with you, so you can go with me, oh and BTW all the girls _LOVE _British guys," said Larxene. "Does that include what's his face…? Marly maybe no Axel said it was either May or Mary… Wait I think it is Marley with an E. Nope, it's Marluxia, but we all call him M-A-R-L-Y, or Marly. "Oh okay, maybe I will remember that, maybe I won't we will just leave it up to Lady Luck," I said. "Oh I hope she is nice… and lets you member that, if not he will be mad, but if he sees you he may swoon over you for a few minutes, but he got a boyfriend today," said Larxene. "Wow Marluxia, is it is a total loser," I said. "We were dating, he dumped me two hours ago, right after he saw Zexion for the first time… well first time he actually met him and talked," stated Larxene. "I really loved him, he meant the world to me… then he dumped me for Zexion, god I hate Zexion." From what I know Zexion's just playing with him, he doesn't actually like him," I said. "Are you suggesting I may be able to toy with Marluxia?" she asked, "I really don't want to get back together with him because I found someone else." "Really who?" I asked. "Why don't you stop to think a little bit… maybe you will be able to figure it out," "I cannot… because your very presence freaks me out enough I can't think straight… maybe you should leave for a long while," I said. "Fine be that why you silly ass!" she screamed. "No I was kidding baby," I said making sure she could hear my absolutely stunning accent. "Okay, but you should be able to tell I LIKE YOU A LOT!" "I already know that I was just _playing_ you out," I said. "Good now let's go to our room baby! (The next scene is to gross to talk about.)

Xaldin's POV

Fuck them old fellows, they left me with Lexaeus! Eww… then they said there would be fluids. Well time to go to the room from Hell! "Hey Xaldin," said Lexaeus. "Ohh hey," I said. "LEXAEUS LIKE SLEEPING WITH XALDY!" said Lexaeus. "You know, I forgot I have to go home, be back in the morning, kay, kay," I said. He grabbed me and pulled me in the bed. "Let's kiss," said Lexaeus. "NO!" I said running out and leaving. But he grabbed me and helped me down. He started to kiss me. I started hitting and screaming and I bit him. He wouldn't let go. The door swung open… Xigbar? "Yep, I came to save you," He knocked Lexaeus out and threw him off of me. He grabbed Xigbar and started kissing him too. That's when Demyx came in and I left. I started walking down the streets and started looking for a place to stay. My house was ten miles away. Maybe I'll sleep on that park bench and look like a hobo. I hope that's not illegal. I fell asleep. "Scuse me mister… what are you doing there?" said a guy in a black uniform. "Huh… well I fell asleep, that's what I'm doing here," I said. "Well that's illegal mister," said the man, he had blue hair. "Sorry, it's just… I have problems. Like not having a car," I said. "Well come with me… beautiful," he said. "What… okay. God why did I have to leave!" I said looking at my watch… it's only three in the morning. "That's the point, your coming to my place…," he said. Then he giggled. "Ahh what the heck, let's go," I said. He pulled me into a car. "Hey why not just stay in here, there's a backseat," he said. Then he giggled again. "I don't get what you mean," I said confused. "Well we could make some… well you know we could make love," he said. "What…" I said. "We could make love in the backseat," he said. "I…I…don't know what to say…" I said. "I know what you could say, yes," said the man. "Then yeah," I said… "Let's do it."

Roxas's POV

I can't believe that I get to sleep, yes sleep, with Axel! Oh my gosh! I love him, so much and he is so cute! "Roxas, I have to talk…," started Axel. "Yes, what do you want to talk about?" I asked. "Well I was thinking you like me right?" said Axel. "Umm yeah," I said. "Okay here goes," said Axel. He got out of bed and bent on 1 knee. "Roxas, will you marry me," asked Axel. I didn't expect this. "Axel we just met!" I said. "But we both love each other right?" asked Axel. "Sorry… Axel I have to say no, for now… besides you have to be eighteen to get married. I am only fourteen!" I said. "I'm so sorry!""Not in Las Vegas, you don't have to be a certain age and they accept gay marriage, I didn't just meet you anyway, I've known you for a while," said Axel. "Yeah, three hours!" I said. "NO, I've known you for a couple of days," yelled Axel. He was starting to get pissed. "Axel I only met you today, and besides I don't think I'm ready for this!" I yelled back. "WELL YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M LEAVING!" he yelled. "Nooo… I love you Axel, but if you want to be that way!" I yelled. Axel left. I started crying as I sat down on the bed… I hate my life! "Why can't I have a relationship that lasts longer than one day?" I screamed. Zexion came in. "Roxas don't worry, Axel will come back to you, he always does," said Zexion. "For one, I've never had anyone who came back, for two, has Axel had many boy or girlfriends?" I asked. "Yeah sure about 19 but the thing is he hated 17 of them, the only ones he didn't hate was me and you, but I left him so all he has is you so he will come back," Zexion said. "Ohh, oh and I heard from Larxene, that your just _playing _with Marluxia… so if you are you can tell me… I did that to someone before, and I got over it," I said. "Wow people are harsh these days, they think I'm playing someone because I got into a relationship in less than an hour… people can be bitches," he said. "Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of, because I've did this," I said. "Well I'm not playing Marluxia, no matter what anyone thinks," said Zexion and with that he left. "Wow, I said, everyone gets a relationship, but me… now I have no one to go to the prom with. I guess I can take some random girl. Shit. Shit, shit shity shit shit! "Sup, I'm back yo miss me," said Axel kind of coldly. "Wow, I got the chills from that!" I said. "So you didn't miss me?" Axel said. "Of course I did!" I said. "I have to get my beauty sleep, for the prom!" "Fine, good night Roxie," he said.

End of Chapter III,

Sorry for the wait… This was done a while ago we just forgot to post it!


	4. Morning of the Prom: Part 1

Journey to the Unknown

Chapter IV Part One: Morning of the Prom:

Zexion's POV:

"Hey, Marly, wake up, Marly, it's an hour until school starts." I said. "What, it takes me a couple hours to get ready!" Marluxia said sounding distressed. "Well I can help you!" I said. God it takes me five minutes, how could it take anyone that long! "Thanks Zexy!" Marly said. Well this will take awhile; at least I can spend time with Marly. I love him more than anything so it will be worth it. "Zexion you're pulling my hair too hard!" He whined "God sorry!" I said I wasn't even pulling ! "What will we be doing today in school, Zexy?" Marly asked. "I heard the teachers are going to take us shopping at the mall." I answered. "Great then we can pick out our prom clothes!" Marluxia sounded happy. "Yeah, what… fun?" I said. That's going to suck, but Marluxia loves shopping so that should be fun for him. "Done!" I said satisfied. "We're late already it's a half an hour past when school started!" He said panicking. "Oh no, let's go!" I said.

Roxas's POV:

"Okay class we will be going to the mall and shopping! So I want you all to be on your best behavior, and you are allowed to leave if you don't want to shop! So if you already bought an outfit for the prom then you can go home. Ladies, we got the make-up store to open up for you, but only during the morning. So go and shop until you drop!" Our teacher, Ms. Pickleberry said. "Ugh, she makes shopping sound easy, and that we have all the munny in the world to spend. She may be rich, but I'm not! "Miss. Pickleberry, I'm broke." I blurted out. "Aw… Roxas here have all of this," she said handing me some munny. OMFG she just gave me 14 billion munny! She is rich. "Roxie!" Axel yelled. "Yes Axel, what do you want?" I said. "You going to the make-up shop and looking for a shade to match your outfit?" He asked. "I don't wear make-up!" "Oh…Wait where is Zexy, it's not like I want to see him or anything, but he is never late!" Axel said. "Who knows… but do you still love me?" I said. "Yes I do." He said. He didn't sound so sure.

Miss. Pickleberry's POV:

Hehehe, maybe Roxas will love me now that he knows I am rich! Hehehe.

Marly's POV:

Finally we made it to the mall! Oh my GOD! My favorite make-up store is back in business! I have to go stock up! "Hey Marluxia!" The lady at the counter said. "Hi Cindy, it's great your back in business!" I said. "Actually we aren't, we just opened for this morning!" she replied. "Aww… well did you hear Zexion and I got together!" I squealed. "OMG that is so cool, Zexion always talked about you!" Cindy said, obviously happy. "Really, what did he say?" I asked. "Well he talked about how femine you looked, and how you sounded so manly, and your eyes were a bright blue." She said. "So he talked about how hot I looked." I said. I guess he only likes me for my looks. "Of course he didn't know anything else about you." She said. "Yeah that's right." I said, hopefully. "You know Marly, I could have told you that myself." Said a voice behind me. "Zexion! How long have you been standing there?" I demanded. "About two minutes." He said. "Oh… um… yeah… hehehe!" I said. "Marluxia I can ring you out now because I know how much you're going to buy." Cindy said. "Oh yeah, how much!" I challenged. "The whole store worth or 14 billion dollars." She replied with a smirk. "Yeah, how did you know, well never mind, here's the cash!" I said handing her the munny. "Wow, your rich!" Said a woman's voice. "Larxene what are you doing here?" I asked. "Bitch, you're not the only one who can shop here." She said. "Go to hell you whore!" I yelled. "Shut up you nasty little fuck." She said. "Oh yeah, you little **** make me!" I yelled. "MARLUXIA! YOU NEVER HAVE SAID THE C WORD!" Zexion yelled. "Well she is one!" I said. "Break it up." Zexion said. "Shut up you stupid little fuck," Larxene yelled. "My name is Zexion, not stupid little fuck." Zexion replied. "I don't care, I'm leaving!" She said. "GOOD!" I yelled after her. "Marly, you're just going to make it worst!" Zexion said. "I don't care about that stupid little BITCH!" I said. "Too bad, you have to live the rest of your life without this bitch, you will find out how sorry you'll be good bye Marluxia." Larxene spat. "I'm not going to be sorry for anything, except that I met you!" I returned. Today is going to be a long day.


End file.
